


Aru Hi, Yume no Naka de Deaou

by panda_desu



Category: Tefutefusou e youkoso
Genre: AU, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Hirahara's days after Kaoru is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aru Hi, Yume no Naka de Deaou

1.  
Ooya-san turns his head when he hears the front door is opened, revealing one of his tenants who just arrived home.

"Okaerinasai, Hirahara-san." he greets cheerfully.

The young man replies with a smile and friendly nod while taking off his shoes and changes it with a pair of slippers. Ooya-san likes to watch the young man doing his best to finish his study and will be training as a pilot next spring. But what touches Ooya-san the most is how that young man enters the building and heads to the recreation room instead of his own room.

The young man approaches the shelves where the billiard balls are stored, touching the tip of his fingers on the surface of a certain purple number 4 ball and whispers,

"Tadaima, Kaoru."

  
2\.   
As if the strangeness of that apartment is not enough, now occasionally, there is a sound of someone talking in the middle of the night in the recreation room. Naturally, they pointed their fingers to the ghosts, at first but they denied of doing such creepy thing. So everyone decided to find out. Now, no one really cares. Or to be exact, they treat it like it never happens.

That voice is only Hirahara sitting at the corner of the couch, under the soft light of a reading lamp. He talks to that purple billiard ball about his bad day or when he feels depressed. He holds that ball tightly in his grip, as if he's afraid of losing it.

"I do it so I won't lose hope," he says, smiling a bit sadly to Ooya-san who asks him out of concern.

  
3.  
But he doesn't only talk about sad things. He also talks about happy ones. It seems unfair to only talk when he's sad, right? Hirahara is sure that Kaoru would smile, too. Or calling him stupid. Or just nods his head while keep looking at the ocean from their room's window.

"Today's test was hell but I got praised. I think I've nailed it."

"Senpai treated me yakiniku for dinner. It was so good! I want to go there again someday."

"It was raining cats and dogs today. I forgot to bring my umbrella but luckily Takahashi passed by and I made him share the umbrella with me. Hehehe."

"Today... I heard someone called your name. Ah, I mean, of course it's someone else's but it's the same with yours. I couldn't help to smile..."

  
4\.   
It may be a coincidence.

He blinks stupidly at the figure passing him when he's standing in front of an ice cream vendor. His eyes may have deceived him, he concludes.

The figure throws a glance at him. A pair of big eyes with beautiful eyelashes and a pair of eyebrows that framed them.

Hirahara almost drops his ice cream on to Takahashi's shoes.

  
5.  
He doesn't sure what makes him able to gather his courange and steps in front of that figure. His annoyed expression is very similar Hirahara feels he's going to cry from seeing it.

"Nani?" the boy snaps.

[Ah. He talks.]

"Nani?!"

"Ano, sumimasen. I..." Hirahara swallows, suddenly his throat feels so dry, "I see you a lot around here."

An eyebrow raised, "Shiteru. I always see you sitting over there. Is there a problem?"

Hirahara blinks stupidly. "Eh? Always?"

The boy snorts. His height is also the same as Kaoru's. "Anyone would certainly notice if they're being watched." He chides, looking offended and stares at Hirahara like he's a moron.

"...Sou ne." Hirahara smiles, then and stepping aside. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I'm not scared. You're not a ghost." he grumbles while adjusting the bag hanging from his shoulder and walks away.

Hirahara can only stare at that back and smiles sadly. "I'm not. But I used to know one. His name is Kaoru. He's beautiful. Very beautiful."

  
6.  
"Okaerinasai, Hirahara-san!"

Hirahara nods his head, smiling at the greeting from the kind-hearted Ooya-san. "Tadaima mairimashita," he replies.

As usual, after taking off his shoes and putting on the slippers, he walks toward the recreation room. Not caring there are people there or not, Hirahara heads right away to the shelves where they store the billiard balls.

Because what he wants to hear at the end of the day is not Ooya-san's or another tenants' friendly and warm welcome, but the soft voice he's been replaying inside his head whenever he comes home and look at the purple number 4 ball.

_'Okaerinasai.'_

"Tadaima, Kaoru."


End file.
